Haruhime 7
by angelacorus
Summary: No era a ella a quien miraba, la persona a quien el siempre vió y amó fue a mi .
1. Chapter 1

_**Saludos a todos los lectores :3**_

 _ **A continuación les traigo mi primer fic de Naruto, todo estuvo motivado por varios fic increíbles pero uno fue el que más me llamó la atención, en serio es increíble , y sé que varios ya lo habrán leído**_

 _ **Resumen:**_

 _ **Exención de responsabilidad:**_ _Angelacorus no posee Naruto , pero mi OC me pertenece_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _….Bueno no sé cómo irá, no le puedo dar un género exacto, ya que tendrá diversas tramas, o sea, que tendrá una mezcla de todo, ya me entienden no, jeje OuO U…CREO QUE MEJOR COMENZAMOS_

(.◕‿‿◕.)

Estoy muerta, es lo único que voy a decir, ¿como morí?.. Pues verán estaba este tipo y luego…mejor comenzamos desde el principio

Oscuridad era lo único que estaba a mi alrededor, y el dolor poco a poco desaparecía, tal vez debería de haberlo escuchado y no arriesgarme demasiado, pero aun así era mi hermano, tenía que protegerlo y salir en su búsqueda, solo ruego que este bien, que no esté herido, y que si este al lado de nuestros padres, es curioso justo cuando íbamos a terminar de ver la serie con la cual llore a mares, especialmente con el fin de ciertos uchihas, si a pesar de que mi hermano siempre se quejaba por eso, a mí no me importaba, pero todo paso tan rápido que todo culmino en oscuridad.

Seguía ahí, cuando sentí una presencia sosteniéndome y luego abrazándome, abrí los ojos , era una joven con el cabello largo y de color azul, si era azul, un color raro si me lo preguntaban, pero aun así era muy bello, combinándolo con la tez pálida de aquella joven. Ella me abrazo y solo me sonrió, y me dijo:

 _Sé que parece tentador, pero …no….no….._

No entendí muy bien lo que quería decir, solo volví al mundo de los sueños otra vez.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, sentí que era empujada hacia abajo, temí, estaba aterrorizada, cuando pase de un medio cálido a uno completamente frio, todo brillaba mucho ..tengo miedo …..no porque a mí, Dios porque , porque a mí, es acaso porque me hice pasar por mi hermano(si era mi mellizo), para que así, pudiera saber si su mejor amigo estaba interesado en mí, por lo que el resultado fue que dudaron de sus gustos, o tal vez fue porque…bueno hubieron muchos motivos, jeje a mis trece años moleste a muchas personas, pero lo hizo con buenos motivos eh ,si así se las llamaría jeje, pero noooooooooooo

Al abrir los ojos bien todo estaba aún borroso , pude notar a una mujer que me sonreía, tan cálidamente, era una especie de mancha azul claro, me empezó a hablar en otro idioma , sé que lo conozco, solo denme un minuto…. Esperen…. (Kawai- dijo la que parecía una enfermera)…..solo unos segundos más…( Okasan parecía que dijo un niño apenas mayor que yo a la mujer de cabellos azules claros)…..no… me doy por vencida, no conozco el idioma.

Tanto exprimir mis neuronas, me dio mucho sueño, se nota que la mujer no me iba a dañar, se sentía cálida y seguro en sus brazos, pero a la vez sentía un hormigueo en mi cuerpo, pero no me dio miedo.

Si sé que debería de estar preocupada, pero en ese instante, uno no puede simplemente razonar eso, digo aún estaba en shock por mi muerte así que , bueno ya saben, te mueres y bueno te mueres no….no? Alguien?

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, note que todo estaba un poco más claro ahora, ya no estaba tan borroso, lo único en mi mente era.. _que buena siesta_.. Entonces como una epifanía, me congele, todo lo que había pasado volvía a mí, digo literalmente me morí, me morí… pero entonces porque estaba aún viva, entonces fue cuando quise levantarme, pero no pude, sabía que algo me había pasado( es en serio genio), entonces lo vi fue como un destello, para mí , como no lo vi antes….. estaba… en coma… y recién he despertado, pero, ..un momento que es esto, soy tan pequeña, … _ **me encogí**_ …. No lo pude evitar, tenía que dejarlo salir, y fue cuando no lo aguante más, y lo solté, llore tanto que fue como si hubiera una ola, los demás empezaron a llorar, eran bebes, yo….yo también lo era, fue cuando la mujer me levanto, era tan pequeña, y me llevo hacia otra habitación, en esa habitación estaba aquella mujer…vaya…. Era muy hermosa, y verdaderamente su pelo, era azul, muy bonito, mis ojos parecían querer salirse de mis orbitas, acaso yo .. solo habían dos explicaciones, la primera estaba en coma, y todo esto era un sueño, y segundo había renacido, pero eso.. Aun … está en debate, pero si eso fuera cierto entonces en ¿dónde he renacido?

La mujer me abrazó, y hablo, en otro idioma, y esta vez pude reconocerlo, era … Coreano…..no no no era Japonés, yo ya sabía, solo los probaba…, pero aun así su calidez me dio ganas de dormir mucho, a su lado estaba un niño, con el cabello negro , era tan adorable, si este era un sueño, voy a aprovecharlo, hasta el final, parece que con mi hermano mayor jeje.

Pasaron algunos días y por fin llegó el momento en que me llevarían a mi casa, siiiiiiiii en mi cabecita grite, de lo que me preguntaba era, aquí estaba mi supuesta madre, mi hermano mayor, pero… y .. mi padre o como lo dirían mi otosan…..

Pude ver las calles un poco de lo acurrucada que estaba con mi mamà, acaso eran caras en un montaña,…no no puede ser, pero que , que fue eso que paso, algo paso por encima de esa casa.. ¿Que era?

Al llegar, casi me da un ataque, todo era tan tradicional, era,.. era.. Bellísimo, siempre me gustaron las culturas de diversos países, eran tan hermosas, por toda su historia, el piso era de madera, vayaaaaaaaaaa, …geniallllllll, si todo fue genial hasta que me pusieron en una cuna, seguí moviendo mis ojos por todos lados para encontrar más, seguía emocionada yo, pero hasta ahí quede, okasan estuvo todo el día a mi lado, junto a mi hermano, trate de entender pero solo reconocía algunas palabras, pero estuvo bien….. supongo, pero fue en ese momento que me quede fría, literalmente, era la hora del baño, y me puse a pensar, yo nunca vi más allá de mis bracitos regordetes, … sude frio, en mi vida anterior(aun me cuesta decirlo) tenía un pariente que hablaba del renacimiento cada vez que podía, yo era muy escéptica, tal vez por eso renací, pero a lo que quiero llegar era que cuando el hablaba, decía que una persona renace, suele no volver como ella tal vez diferente, oh Kamisama por favor , por favor, seguía con mis oraciones cuando llego el momento de la verdad, mi madre intento sentarme y por el espejo del baño, lo vi,… AUN SIGO SIENDO UNA CHICA, Y ESPEREN TENGO EL COLOR AZUL , DE CABELLO KYAAAAAAA TAN LINDA, KAMISAMA SOY TAN ADORABLE, NADIE PODRA RESITIRSE A ESTO, arigato kamisama, bueno…. eso fue raro, tal vez, pero bueno, así fue la rutina, tan cansada, así siguió por varios días , semanas hasta que se cumplió 6 meses, cada vez que podía jugaba con mi hermano, cada vez que llegaba de su escuela, o eso es lo que supone que era a donde iba cada mañana, y yo seguía en mi cuna a veces iba a la sala, , ya estaba cansada de esto, así que decidí que ya era la hora de gatear por lo menos, en mi vida pasada ya caminaba y decía frases al año, no veo cual sea la diferencia con esta vida, ASI QUE PRACTIQUE a cada momento, oh vaya si que era doloroso, mis pobres rodillas, pero valía la pena quería correr descubrir el mundo, salir afuera, ya que okasan nunca salió, no sé porque, las compras siempre lo traía un grupo de niños e tres, junto a uno mucho mayor, por lo que entendí que todo recubría en mí, fue a los 8 que pude gatear, grite mentalmente libertad, pero okasan cerro todo, solo podía hacer pucheros viendo desde la reja de la puerta, fue un día cuando al cumplir 1 año, pude caminar aunque siempre agarrada por alguien y la mayoría de veces era solo mi hermano y mi okasan, el hablándome sobre su academia y lo fuerte que era y algo sobre su sensei de querer trabajar en sus jutsus, si, había renacido tal vez en una época en donde ser ninja era un trabajo como cualquiera, pero en una época diferente porque la tecnología y su escasez era sorprendente

 **Y como veras Hime chan** (inserte risa aquí),

Si como oyeron mi nombre era Haruhime, si pero era muy bonito a mí me gusto, y mucho, pero en mi familia la mayoría me llama Hime, o sea mi onisan y okasan, lo que me intrigo era que tenía una hermana mayor, cuando pregunte por ella, al ver una foto, que ciertamente se me hace muy conocida, se parecía mucho a la joven de pelo azul,, okasan me dijo que falleció hace un año, junto con mi otosan el mismo año, vaya después de eso, no pregunte más, ya que murieron el mismo año que nací, debió ser duro perder a tu primera hija y esposo el mismo año, onichan siempre habla con tanto cariño, de ella, y siempre me dice que sera un buen hermano para mí como lo fue ella con él, otra vez eso me llego duro, ….amo a mi nueva familia, y aún sigo amando a mi otra familia, solo deseo que estén bien .

Fue cuando después de mi cumpleaños, mi okasan me llevó por fin de compras que entendí en donde estaba, todo tuvo sentido por fin, tan solo ver a cierto joven rubio hablando con cierto hombre de pelo blanco que llevaba a un bebé en sus manos, con el mismo color de pelo, eran Namikase Minato y Hatake …Sakumo,y entonces me desmayé, aunque estoy segura que pareció que estaba durmiendo

Estaba en Narutouniverse


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saludos a todos los lectores :3**_

 _ **Gracias a los lectores del capítulo 1**_

 _ **A continuación les traigo mi primer fic de Naruto, todo estuvo motivado por varios fic increíbles pero uno fue el que más me llamó la atención, en serio es increíble , y sé que varios ya lo habrán leído**_

 _ **Exención de responsabilidad:**_ _Angelacorus no posee Naruto , pero mi OC me pertenece_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _….Bueno no sé cómo irá, no le puedo dar un género exacto, ya que tendrá diversas tramas, o sea, que tendrá una mezcla de todo, ya me entienden no, jeje OuO U…CREO QUE MEJOR COMENZAMOS_

Fue cuando después de mi cumpleaños, mi okasan me llevó por fin de compras que entendí en donde estaba, todo tuvo sentido por fin, tan solo ver a cierto joven rubio hablando con cierto hombre de pelo blanco que llevaba a un bebé en sus manos, con el mismo color de pelo, eran Namikase Minato y Hatake …Sakumo,y entonces me desmayé, aunque estoy segura que pareció que estaba durmiendo

Estaba en Narutouniverse

Escuchaba murmullos

… _.se parece a ella….._

… **es cierto…**

Al abrir lentamente mis párpados los pude ver, OMG! ahí estaban ambos en su santa gloria, todo el …Minato Namikaze el cuarto hokage, Kamisama si estoy soñando no me despierten ONEGAI…. fue cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron , se parecía mucho al del canon, aunque un poco más joven, bueno suponiendo la edad que tengo creo… ahiiiiiiii! No pude evitar fruncir el ceño, y ver a quien me había jalado mi hermoso cabello, al voltear, me quede frente a un mini espantapájaros, no , no podía ser, así que lo mire bien, y era….. NO PUEDE SER …

… _Kakashi, eso no se hace a una niña…_ a la m….. era Kakashi Hatake, en los brazos del mayor kakashi , Sakumo Hatake.

… _Los siento mucho Senda san…. Generalmente Kakashi no se comporta así , pero creo que le gusta el cabello de Hime chan_ …. ( Fueron las palabras de excusa de cierto hombre plateado con una sonrisa suave en el)

… _ **Jajaja eso parece**_ _….._ con una sonrisa traviesa fue cierto rubio quien se introdujo en la conversación.

Esto debe de ser una broma de muy mal gusto , fue mi opinión .

No se preocupe Hatake san , los niños son siempre así,¿ ne Hime chan?

….(Yo con cara de palo)….me quede sin palabras

 **Hola Hime chan mi nombre es Minato Namikase, gusto en conocerte**

OMG! Como si no te conociera, en toda tu gloria, pero hay que mantener las fachadas

"Hahi!"( Risa malvada), fue lo único que dije , las miradas de sorpresa de todos fue la bomba, haha en serio expresarme como un personaje de una anime que también vi en mi vida pasada fue tan genial, pero lo que obtuve, fue un buen pago

(mirándolo con la expresión más tierna), "Soy Hime chan"

 **Jajaja que adorable** ( inclínense ante mí muahaha)

 _Hola Hime chan mi nombre es Sakumo y este pequeño, que sé que está muy arrepentido por jalarte el cabello, es Kakashi chan….._ explicó cierto ninja plateado mayor

Que m….. Kakashi…chan….(inserte explosión de risa), aunque sea doloroso , solo se veía ante ellos como ciertos chillidos de una pequeña niña, pero por dentro me estaba matando de risa, en serio, jajaja, esto cambia varias cosas de mi perspectiva, yo siempre había admirada a Kakashi Hatake, incluso tuve un pequeño flechazo por él , pero… Kamisama …ahora lo veo diferente, pufffffff no aguanto más ,esto será bueno para el futuro.

Hablando del futuro…..(inserte llorosos aquí) ¿Cómo había olvidado EL FUTUTO? EH? EN SERIO? AHORA SÉ EN QUE PARTE DE LA TRAMA ESTOY, NI SIQUIERA HA TERMINADO LA TERCERA GUERRA NINJA, O SEA QUE YO ESTOY EN LA GENERACION, DE …..OMG!…(me puse pálida)…Fue entonces cuando varias imágenes vinieron a mi…. Equipo 7 Hatake Kakashi, el gran copia nin, uno de los más fuertes Ninjas de la historia de konoha, maestro del próximo salvador del mundo, a la m… y ahora está en mi frente aunque en la forma de un adorable bebé.. OMG dije adorable a Kakashi Hatake….. y… luego esta Rin Nohara, una de las chicas más amables por lo que se y … aunque sea triste decirlo… la causante de la cuarta guerra…. Y por última y muy importante .. Obito Uchiha… el que se sumió por el dolor.…. Fue muy triste su historia, _si tan solo alguien hubiera hecho algo_ , pero ….bueno…. no sé qué decir, no pude saber mucho de su pasado, no termine de ver el final. Ahora yo estoy en su generación, una de las más catastróficas , llena de dolor y muchas pérdidas, bueno estoy en un mundo de ninjas ¿no?, pero aun así este es mi mundo ahora, ni siquiera puedo estar tranquila diciendo que… solo mantente cerca del salvador del mundo …así vivirás….porque ni siquiera había nacido, aquí Minato se ve tan joven, solo un adolescente, aunque lindo adolescente, pero aun así un adolescente….por lo que llegue a una conclusión el día de hoy…estoy taaaaaaaan muerta….

 **POV Minato**

Aunque sea tan pequeña, es tan parecida a ti, voy a mantener mi promesa Keisha ….. disfruta de tu eterno descanso mi querida amiga

 **Pov Normal**

En serio me siento tan cohibida, ¿por qué me están mirando tanto?, ¿tengo algo en la cara?, o será que se impresionaron conmigo, JA es bueno soñar

….¿Por qué es que el niño Kakashi, tiene un filo en sus ojos hacia **mi cabello**?, eso me aterra, pero aun así, pensar en este chico, como el sensei tardón y pervi, ¡oh vamos es solo un niño!

Luego de despedirnos de ambos, aún estaba sorprendida, eran ellos y estaba en un mundo muy complicado, pero eso significa que aún no ocurre ningún desastre, es muy complicado, yo era una persona muy perezosa en mi antigua vida, por lo que creo que no podre con este mundo, tan solo 1 año de edad y ya estoy muy deprimida, sé que parece egoísta pero, no quiero estar involucrada en esto, digo, es muy probable que me muera temprano, antes siquiera de volver a enamorarme, pero … me pone triste todas estas personas que son reales, no son solo parte de un mundo alterno, es mi mundo, tal vez viva como una civil, digo… es lo mejor mi okasan ya perdió a su esposo y a su hija mayor, solo le quedamos mi hermano y yo, hablando de ello, mi hermano de seguro está estudiando en la academia, no quiero que le pase nada, además mi supuesto clan es muy raro, nunca se mencionó en el canon, entonces solo mi personaje era secundario, lo único que me pone mal es el yondaime, Naruto, y…Obito….. ese chico …pero será mejor que si lo veo me aleje de él, he decidido apartarme, no quiero sonar tan malvada, pero tengo miedo.

Al llegar a casa, mi hermano ya estaba ahí, esperando con el ceño fruncido, literalmente exigió saber dónde estábamos, oh vaya todo un hermano celoso, jaja, pero adorable, después de la explicación, fuimos a comer, el curry que okasan preparo se veía muy rico, pero lastima mi edad, solo tuve comida refinada, aunque haique admitir que sabía muy bien, A QUIEN QUIERO ENGAÑAR, quiero masticar comida de verdad, porque los niños tenernos que pasar por esto.

Mi querido hermano mayor, temo por él, pero lo entiendo es su sueño, ser uno de los mejores ninjas de la historia, pero haique admitirlo, todos aquellos que han dicho esto ..han muerto… no Onegai, no quiero que mi onichan muera, kamisama onegai, el único que se salvó de eso fue Naruto, pero será porque era un niño destinado a salvar al mundo…estaba mirándolo con la mirada triste, luego me decidí a reflexionarlo(soy seria en esto desu), me dirigí hacia el jardín, a okasan le encantaban estas cosas de la jardinería , y era muy hermoso y tranquilizador, tengo en mente que nuestras vidas no van a participar mucho en esta historia, y el hecho de que mi okasan conocía al futuro yondaime, y Un hatake debe de ser una casualidad, si eso debe ser, y así está mucho mejor.

Hay muchas plantas en nuestro jardín muchas de diferentes especies, okasan vio mi interés, aunque hubiera preferido que no, pero bueno, y me empezó a explicar cada una, me arrepentí, cada una era usada para salvar a gente de venenos y otras eran para matarlas sin su percepción.

….?

….. le emocionaba mucho, la conclusión era que a okasan le chivan los venenos.. _ahem…_ y ese brillo en sus ojos me indicaba que no dormiré esta noche por toda la plática de madre e hija, sabiendo que dijo que mi onichan inmediatamente rechazo el contacto con las plantas, _niño listo_ , pero yo…

A la mañana siguiente tuve mucha información que procesar, primero mi okasan menciono que era una médico, vaya pero no solo cualquier médico era una ninja médico, que por ahora estaba con descanso pero que pronto acabaría, eso me sorprendió, pero lo que más me intrigo fue lo de tradición, y creo que por el brillo afilado de sus ojos, esperaba que yo también lo fuera, pero discúlpame okasan, pero no tengo suficiente motivación, tal vez sea una médico pero no ninja médico, estaba muy afianzada con eso en mi vida anterior pero ya veremos, sigue dándome premios, y luego hablamos.

Al Mes cuando okasan estaba de compras, decidí quedarme en casa con onichan, hoy su sensei no asistiría, por lo que no fue a clases, era muy divertido, era como un Naruto , para mi solita jaja, no le importaba que masticara sus brazos, o ropa cuando me comezonaban los dientes, , ni tampoco que me pusiera detrás de el y quisiera que me cargue a pesar de que ya podía caminar perfectamente, ni mucho menos que durmiera en su regazo cada vez que pudiera… conclusión del mes, amo a mi hermano, y a esa sonrisa suya, pero a la vez me aterra porque varias imágenes de diferentes tipos con la misma sonrisa, vinieron a mi mente… Yakihito….Niwaki….Sushui Uchiha…..y …..Obito Uchiha…..y que es lo que todos tienen en común… bueno les diré una pista,…todos murieron muy tristemente….aunque Naruto fue la excepción, pero aun así me duele pensar en ellos… y mi hermano….

Cuando okasan volvió decidí preguntarle varias cosas, y más sobre el símbolo que encontré, se me hacía muy conocido en verdad, pero esta borroso, eso me recuerda tengo que aprender a escribir, se lo básico onichan y okasan me indicaron algunos tips, pero aun así me falta, tengo que trabajar con apuntes de mi memoria, siento que estoy olvidando fechas, y sucesos, de lo que sabía, de narutouniverse, creo que tendré que empezar a anotar todo en un cuaderno en mi antiguo idioma sería mucho mejor así, no tendría problemas con personas ajenas, como dicen el conocimiento es poder. ….Cuando le pregunte, su mirada fue diferente, muy calmada, más de lo usual, y me dijo que aun era muy pequeña y que todo se daría a su debido tiempo, en pocas palabras a los 5 años supongo, me pregunto porque esperaría tanto para eso, no sería mejor decirme mi legado,le pregunte a mi onichan y solo se rio y trato de cambiar el tema, por lo que veo okasan le advirtió, eso es muy sospechoso… desu

Al estar en mi cuarto, y terminar de escribir en mi antiguo idioma lo que recordaba del canon, me puse a recordar sobre los fanfictions que leí, y me decisión de no involucrarme aumento porque ¿cómo podría una persona como yo cambiar el destino? digo tal vez pueda evitar ciertas muertes, pero solo se daría el efecto mariposa, solo tal vez podría, si tuviera algún legado muy bueno, pero lo vuelvo a repetir muy bueno, pero eso es casi imposible.

Paso otro año, y se acercaba mi cumpleaños, el año pasado solo lo celebramos mi okasan , mi onichan y yo, y debo de agradecerles, fue tan conmemorativa, okasan menciono que también era otra tradición ser sola la familia el primer cumpleaños, mi familia tiene muchas tradiciones, o tal vez solo están tratando de mantenerla, quien sabe, pero no le puedo dar excusa ,digo a pesar de centrarse tanto en esto . Pude ver una foto de ella y mi otosan, era muy bien parecido y casi idéntico a mi onichan, y….muy….muy…muy-…muyyyyyyyy JOVEN mire inmediatamente a okasan y le pregunte:

"O-Okasan, jeje, cuando tu y otochan se casaron ¿cuantos años tenías?" (demonios tenía que haberlo pensado antes , al mirar a okasan se nota que se conserva, y para tener tres hijos, y la mayor ya era genin cuando nací)

 _OH... Pues veras Hime chan okasan y otosan se casaron a los 18 años_

Bueno esa es una buena edad, joven pero supongo que una buena edad ya eran mayor de edad.. si…p..

Luego fui interrumpida por una mirada nostálgica pero amorosa, con un toque de tristeza que pazo de inmediato

 _Pero tuvimos a tu hermana a los 16 años_

…..(en shock) "¿a-a los 16 años okasan?"

 _Hai, amaba mucho a tu padre_

….lo único que pude hacer era asentir, era lo único que mi cuerpo hizo por inercia..

….. Mis padre fueron muy jóvenes , unos adolescentes cuando tuvieron a mi onechan,… pero no veo desilusión , entonces debieron ser muy felices, aun no se muchas cosas de mi familia, pero sé que poco a poco me enterare de ello. Fue lo que determine en ese tiempo

Una mañana pensé en el futuro, necesito algo en que ocuparme, ya cumplía 2 años, el tiempo vuela, luego de que okasan me iluminara otra vez sobre las diversas plantas de suna, pude tomar un descanso y meditar, me senté mirando al jardín, las casas estaban separadas, por tejas , teníamos una espacio amplio en nuestra propiedad, tenía un libro de caligrafía conmigo siempre tenía que practicar cada vez que podía, pero estaba con mucho sueño, cuando apenas iba a cerrar mis párpados, escuché muy finamente algo moviéndose en las ramas de los árboles, que estaban cerca en el lindero de mi casa y la de la señora de al lado, era una ancianita muy amable, ella vivía ahí ;a veces con okasan íbamos a visitarla y pasar el tiempo, fue muy agradable, sus hijos eran ninjas que estaban en sus misiones y traían varios equipos genin para que la cuidaran, era tranquilizante estar con ella pero hoy ella tenía una visita con el médico o eso fue lo que me informo mi okasan, ya que se fue con ella

Fueron esos sonidos lo que me alarmó, okasan no estaba y onichan había salido a comprar a la tienda hace unos instantes, estaba sola, me puse más cerca dentro de la casa, cogí mi libro y estuve lista, cuando vi a una cabeza negra de punta salir de las ramas….eh?...luego..no..no puede ser…

 **Hola ¿sabes dónde fue la obasan de la siguiente casa? Pues pensé que necesitaba ayuda hoy por lo que vin….**

…Era…. era …el, no se puede confundir esos lentes…. esa ropa oscura con naranja y _a la m_. …. No…. debe ser…. una coincidencia, si es eso… no es que eso signifique mucho jaja, y fue cuando el intentando bajar del árbol, se sujetó de sus bracitos alel tronco y trato de caer poco a poco dejando ver su espalda.. no… no mires …esa fue una ilusión ….un juego que tu mente te está haciendo

 **Hola… un gusto conocerte soy… Obito…**

NOOOOOOOOO hay muchas personas que se llaman óbito… **Uchiha** … Estoy tan muerta…..desu

Mis manos temblaban , el chico que estaba a mi lado era el Obito Uchiha ,el causante de la cuarta guerra shinobi, el que manipulo a yodo el mundo ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago?, corro hacia dentro, ¿o qué?

 **Eh…anone…¿daijobu?**

Hiiii, pude con todas mis fuerzas mirar simuladamente a mi izquierda, y lo que vi me shoko, yo era _una m_ …. el chico estaba nervioso jugando con sus deditos regordetes, y mirando hacia abajo, creo que lo lastime inconscientemente , en su mirada cree que lo estoy ignorando y no me gusta _( bueno…), el chico que está a mi lado es tan solo un niño, aparentemente de mi edad, tal vez solo quería hablar con alguien de su edad, ahora que recuerdo, Obito no siempre fue un ser con todo el poder de destruir al mundo, sino alguien que deseaba ser Hokage y ser reconocido, me dolió en el corazón él no se merecía mi trato por lo que aún no ha hecho, que tonta fui, si no mal recuerdo es huérfano, y solo vive con su abuelita, fue cuando lo vi encogerse más, por lo que deje mi cuaderno y me pare en su frente, el tan solo es un niño, _**que merece amor**_ , (con una enorme , tierna y muy importante sincera sonrisa le dije:)

"Ah jaja hola, mi nombre es Haruhime Senda, pero para los amigos soy solo Hime chan, me puedes llamar Hime chan, komenasai, a decir verdad me sorprendiste y me asustaste mucho apareciendo así, por lo que aún estaba en shok" (trate de ocultar todo lo pasado, ojala funcione)

… **(sonrojado)Soka.. ya veo(callo ), jiji gusto en conocerte Hime chan(sonrojo mucho más intenso), eh digo…bueno dijiste que..**

"No hay problema te dije que me llamaras así, un gusto en conocerte Obito kun, y con lo que me dijiste obasan se fue al hospital para su chequeo mensual, junto con mi okasan, dijo que se quedaría allá hasta mañana, pero no haique preocuparse, está bien solo es de rutina ..tu sabes.

Me dio una gran sonrisa, que me podría cegar,(poniendo sus brazos atrás de su cuello)

"Pero dime ¿qué haces aquí ?"

 **Bueno vine a ver si la abuelita necesitaba ayuda, pensé que hoy estaría en casa, pero me alegro que este bien**

"Eres un buen chico Obito kun" (eh?, eso sonó tan fuera de lugar más porque sé que tiene otro significado pero no sé porque no recuerdo…que), "muy amable y atento ,me gustan las personas así Obito kun"(es cierto)

( **sonrojo) Jeje bueno yo… y..yo… me gusta ayudar , ella es….. muy amable conmigo**

No pude evitar pensar si se pone así por un reconocimiento y solo a los 2 años, lo que hubiera hecho por Rin todos eso años con su reconocimiento, tendría base la venganza que hizo, no es que le dé por su lado al tratar de colocar a todo el mundo en una ilusión, pero este niño, literalmente _**necesita cariño**_ , y mucho reconocimiento… _estoy en un dilema_ …..

 **POV OBITO** (Ja quien diría)

Esta niña me está sonriendo, es muy amable, pensé que me echaría, porque creí que no quería hablar conmigo, pero resulto ser muy amable, y muy …. Linda, su pelo es muy …

 **POV NORMAL**

Me preguntaba en que pensaba, estaba sonriendo y luego se me quedó mirando, tal vez le alegre al haber hecho un amig….eh?...amigo? yo? Que me pasa, ¿?, se supone que iba a evitar todo esto, pero soy tan débil ante los niños, a pesar de ser una niña también, también no tendría corazón para eliminar esa sonrisa, estoy tentando a mi destino..

Fue cuando la puerta se abrió y mi okasan con mi onichan ingresaron, ambos parecían que se habían apurado en volver, de seguro se encontraron en el camino, mi okasan se sorprendió ver a un niño junto a mí, me miro y luego a Obito, y vi un cambio en su chacra ( ni idea de cómo lo hice), así que me lo presente.. cof cof

"Okasan este es mi …. Amigo…. Obito kun" inmediatamente le di el pase a Obito para presentarse.

Ah(con un poco de torpeza),.. **mi nombre es Obito Uchiha, un gusto en conocerlos**

Mi madre solo asintió y me miro, yo.. yo estaba actuando de acuerdo a mi edad, agarre su mano, y lo hice pasar a la sala, okasan solo sonrió, cálidamente aunque sé que me preguntara muchas cosas mas luego, y me dijo que haga pasar a mi .. _amigo_ .. y hacerlo sentir cómodamente, ya que una de las grandes tradiciones en mi familia era ser un buen hospedero, si otra más a la lista, pero fue la mirada de mi hermano que parecía que estuvieran a punto de quitarle algo , creo que la gente normal llamaría celos de hermano, estaba con el ceño fruncido y mirando dagas a Obito, quien solo reía cuando intentaba distraerlo, dudo mucho que le afecte.

 _Así que Obito Uchiha, me podrías decir que estás haciendo aquí, tus padres saben que estas aquí y no con tu clan cariño -_ le dijo mi madre

 **Eh… yo no tengo padres, y si se me permitió salir ,no hay problema**

 _Oh miel no sabía, lo siento mucho –_ mi madre intentó excusarse, vi culpa en su mirada por no haber sido más sutil

 **No no importa mucho, tengo a mi abuelita**

Es hora de intervenir, su mirada triste destroza mi corazón: "Ne Obito kun te gustaría jugar conmigo mañana también(acaso estoy loca, pero esos ojos son tan poderosos)?

 **Hai, pero mañana no puedo tengo tarea en mi casa**

"Oh ya veo"

Y fue como si una chispa se encendiera en mi okasan que dijo: Entonces Obito chan te gustaría venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de hime chan que se realizara el fin de semana? Seria lindo tenerte ahí, puedes venir con tu abuelita si quieres

 **Oh ¿en serio?**

"Claro me gustaría "-¿Fiesta de cumpleaños? Dam lo había olvidado

Fue así como se hizo tarde onichan aún seguía amargo, cuando se escuchó que alguien llamaba a Obito, salimos afuera y era su abuelita, estaba sorprendida pero luego ella sonrió dulcemente , parece que hubiera reconocido a mi madre, no…. eso no puede ser.

Okasan le explico sobre mi fiesta de cumpleaños y ella acepto gustosamente

Me volví hacia Obito, se le veía tan tierno, solo pude suspirar, estoy _metida en la boca del lobo,_ pero no es que vaya a cambiar el mundo, estoy segura que Obito en el canon tuvo también algunos otros amigos no? ,pero bueno solo será una fiesta de cumpleaños, seré su amiga hasta que ingrese en la academia, de seguro que luego se olvida de mí, cuando encuentre a Rin, ( _sé que sonó como celos , pero no, no es eso, solo tengo la ilusión de que le pueda dar algo bueno en su vida para que pueda recordar aparte de su equipo, cuando el Yubii intente apropiarse de su cuerpo, sé que suena muy tétrico, pero no soy alguien fuerte para cambiar muchas cosas_ ) aunque Obito no se merezca todo el dolor por el que está por pasar…..solo puedo encogerme a mí misma, pero ¿qué es este sentimiento de pesar…?

Al llegar el momento de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, okasan estaba muy extasiada, pero no habían muchas personas a quien conociera; justo el timbre toco, onichan se dirigió hacia allí, yo estaba con un hermoso kimono caminando lo más elegantemente posible, digo jamás pensé que usaría un kimono, era de color celeste suave, y mi cabello estaba recogido con una horquilla que mi onichan me regalo esa mañana, era hermosa, estaba en mi mundo cuando pude sentir una ráfaga fría en mi espalda, voltee inmediatamente y pude verlos, era Sakumo san, y en sus piernas el niño Kakashi, me miraba fijamente o más bien a mi cabello, empecé a tocármelo, por miedo a perderlo, a diferencia de e,l Sakumo me sonreía, en serio era como ver dos polos opuestos aunque parecidos.. así que mi ka-san los invito, bueno suponiendo que Kakashi era cerca de mi edad era de suponer no? Sakumo san se agacho y le hablo en el oído a Kakashi, y pude ver que este frunció el ceño, no sé si esto fuera una buena o mala señal, y lo empujó hacia mí, mientras se dirigió hacia mi dirección, mi madre estaba esperando expectativamente a un lado … _traidora_ ….no podía dejar de estar impaciente, así que para cerrar mis nervios agarre la manga de mi kimono, esperando ante cualquier ataque, cuando el agarro la bolsa y me la entrego, WTF!

" _Agárralo es tu presente, cuídalo"_ \- este niño era tan serio que el ver imágenes de el con una porno, no pude aguantar… y me reí suavemente, el frunció el ceño, hice una reverencia cogiéndola y diciéndole con una genuina sonrisa …"Arigato Kakashi kun…. Se bienvenido" (bueno no le hace mal a nadie ser educado no, digo mi familia es la anfitriona hoy así que bueno se lo pasare ..Solo por hoy…. aclarando). Bueno no hay que sacarse los pelos, solo es un personaje del canon, nada más, bueno…. dos ….con Obito, pero eso no dice nada..….. cuando vi algo rubio y otro rojo intenso, simplemente lo ignore, mi cerebro no quiso procesarlo, así que hice como si no estuvieran ahí… cuando alguien me agarro en un abrazo y frotaba su mejilla con la mía, la fricción era intensa

 **Kushina…. La vas a ahogar, mírala esta azul**

Que dices Minato, ella es demasiado linda para no hacerlo Tebbane

Bueno cerebro tendrás que reaccionar a la fuerza

"Hahi ¡okasan!"

 _Oh Kushina chan, Minato kun okairi me alegra que hayan podido venir_ \- dijo mi linda okasan

Bueno no podía perderme su fiesta de cumpleaños, aunque tengamos una misión hoy, tenía que venir a conocerla oficialmente Tebbane

….. Me pregunto si se olvidaron de mi

 _Oh Hime chan recuerdas a Mianto kun ¿no? y ella es Kushi chan-_ me introdujo a la conversación mi queridísima okachan

… Inmediatamente me pare y me presente como la señorita de 2 años que soy, (bueno solo para las fachadas)

"Hola soy Haruhime Senda pero mis amigos me llaman Hime chan me pueden decir Hime chan desu"

T-Tan LINDAAAAAA, seras mi linda hermanita tebbane

Aún estoy perdida, acabo de cumplir con el habanero rojo, si… la futura madre de Naruto, era muy extrovertida, pero a la vez muy bonita, no me sorprende que Minato san se enamorara de ella, hacen tan linda pareja, su visita seria corta, ambos me entregaron su presente ,okasan insistió en que se quedaran pero, ellos le dijeron que tenían una misión hoy y que tenían que irse luego, que solo se quedarían por unas 2 horas no más, bueno eso me salvo, sigue siendo solo una coincidencia, si solo eso, cuando volvieron a tocar, yo fui a recibir a más invitados de los cuales ciertamente no sé quiénes serán…. cuando abrí la puerta inmediatamente la cerré, y seguí mi camino hacia la sala con los invitados, mi mente sí que me juega malas pasadas….. tocaron mucho más fuerte, mi okasan vio lo que hice y me dio una mirada matadora que solo una okasan podría dar inmediatamente volví para abrir y ahí estaba ,el ero Senin como lo llamaba Naruto, sorprendido pero de inmediato sonriendo hacia mí.

 _Jiraiya sama usted vino –_ dijo mi okasan

Si, mi alumno me paso la voz, así que supongo que esta adorable niña, que seguro será muy hermosa en el futuro (fíjense en el doble sentido de sus palabras)es Haruhime chan ¿no?-

 _Oh Jiraiya sensei pudo venir_

Yo Minato, claro que si, (dándome una mirada), tenía que conocerla aunque sea una vez más

¿Yo?(con cara de palo) observando la interacción de todos ellos, personas del canon principal

Fue cuando fui salvada por la campana, corrí hacia la puerta y el siguiente si me dio una sonrisa, era Obito junto a su abuelita, el entro y me tendió mi regalo

 **Feliz cumpleaños, gracias por invitarme Hime chan -dijo Obito**

"OBITOOOOOO me alegra que estes acá, hola obasan, pasen por favor sean bienvenidos, ahorita los adultos están teniendo una conversación muy fuerte"

Oh arigato Hime chan, por fin estamos acá, Obito no dejaba mencionar que podríamos llegar tarde y que teníamos que darnos prisa- Fueron las dulces palabras de la abuelita de Obito

Oh(mirando hacia el pequeño niño) "me alegra que estés aquí"

(el negó con la cabeza, no pude evitar sonreír y jalarlo hacia la sala, los demás ya estaban ahí, en serio, ahora solo faltaba Orochimaru(olvídenlo, eso es algo que ciertamente NO deseo)

Aunque los personajes estén aquí, eso aún no quiere decir que el universo me quiera decir algo, no no no, al sentarme a un lado Kakashi estaba mirándome cuando empecé a hablar con Obito, y se paró a mi derecha , Obito estaba en el lado izquierdo, lo mire y lo que dijo me golpeo duro a mi ego de niña….. Tu pelo es raro….pero… bo….

 _Kakashi eso no se dice a una niña_ -le reprendió su padre

(Lágrimas se formaban en mis ojitos) cuando

 **Y-Yo creo que su pelo es muy bonito, me gusta el color** \- fue Obito mi salvador, lo mire y le agradecí con una sonrisa, es verdad, mi pelo era hermoso, Kakashi eres un baka literalmente, maldición imaginar que tengo que esperar hasta que sea adulto para ver al agradable y manso Kakashi para las mujeres, ciertamente me irrita, pero no me voy a dejar que pase mucho tiempo, una mujer o en mi caso una niña debe de hacer lo que una niña debe de hacer

 _Ahora discúlpate con Hime chan a las niñas no se les dice eso-_ continúo su padre

Pero saben tebbane, a su edad esas palabras significan una cosa no?

HAHAH eso es cierto, dijo el ero senin- Haique verlos en el futuro

…

Es verdad, Minato pensaba eso de mi pelo y el de _ella_ eran diferentes pero bonitos, y eso era más raro cuando estaban en misiones con el equipo

Un momento…..

Kushina cuando comenzamos a ser genin, su cabello si era diferente pero elegante eso era lo que pensaba- Dijo el único rubio en la sala

Esperen los que -…..

Con temor me acerque y les pregunté: Anone onechan usted, era el sensei de..

Oh si, Oh.. senda san ..no le dijo quién era yo

Bueno Jiraiya sama, aun no tuve el tiempo-respondió mi madre

Bueno mi querida niña, pues si…. yo fui el sensei…. de tu hermana

A la m….. eso quiere decir..

Si Hina chan era mi compañera de equipo, éramos el equipo 7 en ese entonces, fueron las palabras de cierto rubio

Mi hermana era la estudiante del sanin, y compañera de Minato Namikase, eso explica mucho, esto no me sabe bien

Entonces es por eso por lo que se conocen entonces desu

Hai(y entonces mire a Sakumo, el ¿de donde conocía a mi okasan? no creo que serían compañeros de equipo) "y usted Sakumo san"(tratando e sonar tan infantilmente posible que se me permita y pueda)

 _Oh, yo_ …(mirada suave y nostálgica) _era compañero_ (cliché) _de tu padre_ (un momento ¿qué?)

¿O-Otosan? ¿Compañero de Otosan?

 _Hai Hime chan, tu padre fue una persona maravillosa, y leal a sus amigos._

Fue cuando el ambiente cayo en silencio, este era mi cumpleaños, solo pensé que acabaría apagando velas y comiendo pastel, pero todo esto, fue una BOMBA para mí , fue cuando okasan cambio el humor y termino por servir, la velada fue normal, como tenía que pasar, jugué con OBITO e INTENTE CON Kakashi pero su mirada en mi pelo y, esa seriedad a cada instante era incomoda, ya dijo que no le gustaba(aunque no lo dijo así, supongo que quiso decir eso), todo termino Minato y kushina se fueron, luego el resto, cuando solo nos quedamos Okasan, onichan y yo, mire a mi okasan es como si estuviera viviendo tiempos pasados mientras que mi onichan recogía los platos, yo me senté en el cojín y analice, y terminé por plantear mis conclusiones, primero Otosan fue compañero del FAMOSO COLMILLO BLANCO,segundo mi onechan fue compañera de Minato Namikase quien sería el futuro Yondaime, y discípula de uno de los sanin, en conclusión, estoy tan metida en la boca del lobo y tan mueeeeeeertaaaaaaa que no necesito cuidar la figura por lo que no importaría otro pedazo de pastel, si aunque mi mente aun este en un gran conflicto.

No recuerdo que se mencionó a mi clan en el canon, ni muchos menos a mi hermana siendo la compañera de Minato san, tal vez solo falleció, oh Kishimoto hubiera sido una gran ayuda saber algo más de los compañeros en el equipo 7.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saludos a todos los lectores :3**_

 _ **A continuación les traigo mi primer fic de Naruto.**_

 _ **Exención de responsabilidad:**_ _Angelacorus no posee Naruto , pero los OC´s me pertenecen_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _….Bueno no sé cómo irá, no le puedo dar un género exacto, ya que tendrá diversas tramas, o sea, que tendrá una mezcla de todo, ya me entienden no, jeje OuO U…CREO QUE MEJOR COMENZAMOS_

No recuerdo que se mencionó a mi clan en el canon, ni muchos menos a mi hermana siendo la compañera de Minato san, tal vez solo falleció, oh Kishimoto hubiera sido una gran ayuda saber algo más de los compañeros en el equipo 7.

************************* *u* *********************

SALTO DE TIEMPO

Pasaron los años aproximadamente 3 años, alucinen cuando me entero a través de Sakumo que Kakashi, iba a iniciar la academia ese año, eso solo empezaba a abrir el sendero del canon, mi hermano estaba a punto de terminar la academia, me aterraba sabía que cuando el empiece sus misiones va a tener que realizar misiones mucho más peligrosas, no quería perder a mi hermano físicamente mayor…Okasan a través de juegos me entrenaba a pesar de que le había dicho que yo no quería ser un shinobi, ella simplemente me entreno sin importarle mi opinión, pero bueno ella es mi madre, así que no tengo mucho que elegir.

Lo sorprendente era que poseía un increíble control de chakra, bueno viendo mis antecedentes, era por definitivo eso, digo mi okasan era un médico ninja pues que se le va a ser,otra cosa que me acordaba era que Obito también estaría ingresando a la academia, aunque en comparación de Kakashi le tomaría mucho más tiempo y así comenzaría la generación de la más grande masacre, no tenía la intención de intervenir y aun no la poseo, pero todo cambiaría cierta noche, lo que me marcaria por años.

1MES DESPUÉS

Seguía con simples entrenamientos de taiyutsu, yo prefería llamarlos enseñanzas de autodefensa, para consolarme a mí misma, recién iba a cumplir 5 años en febrero, onichan estaba a punto de regresar de una pequeña misión con su equipo recién formado, cuando eso paso, en una noche, cuando estaba cubierta entre mis sábanas, se sintió a través de toda la casa, un temblor, el primero fue simple, pero el que continuo rompieron varias ventanas, okasan ingreso a mi habitación, con su uniforme de shinobi, me agarro, y me entrego una mochila , el cual era de emergencia, y salió corriendo conmigo en sus brazos, .. lo que vi me lleno de terror, habían atacado la aldea, pero…..¿por qué? eso no recordaba del canon, supuestamente habían vivido tranquilamente hasta el incidente de Sakumo todos los de la aldea, la respuesta era obvia yo había cambiado algo, son mi sola presencia…. Demonios…. El efecto mariposa ya había comenzado, sin importar mi conocimiento…. Debi haberlo visto venir…. Todos los civiles estaban corriendo hacia la zona segura subterránea, okasan también se dirigía ahí, mi mente llego a Obito y Kakashi , rezaba para que estuvieran bien, temía que por mi presencia pudo haberles pasado algo y ellos, no se lo merecían, cuando volví a cerrar los ojos deseaba encontrarlos en el refugio cuando mi madre se detuvo y sentí que me entregaba a otra persona, volví mi mirada hacia ella, no la quería soltar,.. demonios sabía lo que ella quería hacer, era tan obvio, ..iba a la ayuda…yo también la necesito… _okasan no… quédate…._ Dije desesperadamente para que no me dejara, ella me miro y con su sonrisa tan amable me beso la frente y deshizo mi agarre de ella, solo vi su espalda a lo largo del camino, y esa fue la última vez que la vi…con vida…. Mientras que yo quería zafarme del agarre del que supongo que era un chunin, vi como varias personas aun seguían en las calles, eran niños, por doquier en medio de las peleas, algunos chunin agarraban a los que podían y corrían hacia la misma dirección que yo, pero no podían con todos, veía a una pequeña con su hermano, me vi en ella, grite al chunin que me tenía por ella, pero el solo corría con otro niño en otro brazo, -¡¿cuándo el….?!…al volver vi a varios niños siendo cogido por los ninjas del otro pueblo, golpeándolos , para que ya no gritaran y llevándoselos…..no es justo….pero lo que vi me aterro…. Todos eran niños civiles, y los de clan… no había ninguno.. pero _QUE DEMONIOS_ …habían pocos ninjas chunin que llevaban algún niño civil, pero al darme cuenta a mi alrededor pude reconocerlos, eran niños de diversos clanes, el que estaba a mi lado era del clan Nara era un pequeño shika, entonces lo vi, desde una perspectiva más grande, todos corrían con niños en sus brazos .. y casi todos eran niños de clanes… solo niños de clan…pude observar en el niño que estaba a mi lado, y vi en sus ojos, el también …creo que se dio.. cuenta.. pero eso sería…..era un Nara después de todo, … así que solo importaba lo que podrían robar de la aldea, ¿no que los niños eran el rey en esta aldea?, entonces porque hay tanta injusticia…¿Por qué?

Al llegar al escondite, pude ver a varios niños con gente de diferentes edades, que pudieron escapar, el chunin nos dejó al niño Nara y a mí, en ese instante agradecí que mi onichan no estuviera acá…. o eso era lo que creía, cuando me quede petrificada, con el niño a mi frente que estaba sangrando, era Natsuhiko , el amigo de mi hermano, su compañero de equipo pero eso era imposible…. _ellos… estaban ..en una misión_ … la temperatura a mi alrededor empezó a disminuir, sentía que estaba empezando a quedarme sin aire, camine hacia él, lo vi torcerse, estaba muriendo, entonces eso significa que mi onichan también debería de estar ya en la aldea, sentí nauseas, mi hermano estaba ya en la aldea, y okasan estaba afuera, este niño, que siempre intento jugar conmigo estaba muriendo, mire por todos lados, grite ayuda, pero nada, entonces agarre de mi mochila, las vendas que mi oksana puso, volví al niño y lo vi…. la sangre aun fluía, empecé a temblar, onichan acaso estaría así…..allá afuera…. a merced de los invasores, no podía concentrarme, este niño necesita mi ayuda pero yo….soy débil.. mis lágrimas no se detenían, cuando sentí una llamada desde lejos de alguien mire a mi alrededor, y pude sentir un brazo a mi alrededor.. era… Obito… al lado de Kakashi, Obito estaba llorando mientras que Kakashi tenía el ceño fruncido, no estaban heridos, ellos estaba a salvo, cuando Obito salto y me abrazo, tenía miedo .. bueno aun era un niño, vi a Kakashi que miro al niño, su mirada me impulso, aparte con cuidado Obito, y empecé a aplicar todo lo que okasan me había enseñado, en el poco tiempo que estaba con ella, saque mas cosas de mi mochila, pedí a Obito que llamara a alguien mientras que yo intentaba detener el sangrado, yo con mis lágrimas aun corriendo intente frenar el sangrado, aplicando presión, y limpiando con los conceptos básicos, mientras que aun pensaba y rezaba para que mi hermano estuviera bien, imaginar que hace poco solo quería sentarme en mi casa y leer no tener nada fuera de lugar, pero ahora no sé qué va pasar, lo admito tengo miedo… y sé que estoy siendo hipócrita, ciertamente…. Sé que va pasar.


End file.
